


To Serve Your Lord

by Miss_Yuki



Category: Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Yuki/pseuds/Miss_Yuki
Summary: Valvatorez may not be able to feed, but that doesn't stop him from wanting. Fenrich is eager to please his Lord.





	To Serve Your Lord

It was an unspoken thing they had going. All the vampire had to do was shoot his vassal a glance- a very dark,hungry look in his eye- and the two would make to the nearest secluded area and they’d find themselves entangled in one another until they were both sated. 

 

Currently, they were in a mere  _ broom closet  _ of all places, the small space heating far too quickly with every ragged breath they managed. Valvatorez had his legs locked tightly around Fenrich’s strong middle, his hands dragging sharp nails in shaky lines across the broad back of his servant. Fenrich, for the most part, was dressed; only his pants pulled down enough for his cock to slam into the vampire’s warm, welcoming hole as much as he pleased.

 

Valvatorez, on  the other hand, was a mess. His hair was wild, his cheeks ruddy and clothes hanging to his slim frame. His pants were hanging from one leg, bunched up around his thigh and his shirt  _ literally _ ripped open. He’d only just managed to yank off his cape and overcoat before Fenrich was on him, pushing Valvatorez into the wall with his bigger body and just about devouring the vampire’s lips with his own.  

 

Now they were here, Valvatorez’ eyes closed in delirious bliss at the feeling of warm blood pulsing under his tongue. He didn’t bite, and that was what gave them both such a thrill. So close, so  _ easy _ . It was dangerous and they were both hyper-aware of the sharp fangs locked against the werewolf’s skin. Not enough force to pierce, but enough to  _ hurt. _ Hot breaths puffed over the skin under the wolf’s ear, an even hotter tongue eagerly laving over sweat-salty place below a strong jaw bone. 

 

Valvatorez, ever outgoing, was inarticulate now, panting and whimpering as he suckled desperately at his vassal’s neck- but kept his teeth still and hardly bearing down on the skin beneath them. Fenrich himself was growling encouragement and praises between grunts of exertion. They’d been fucking against the side of a  _ shelf _ for a while now, and surely were missed by now. Neither of them cared.

 

There was a feverish heat between them, almost intolerably so, but Fenrich couldn’t bring himself to pull out of the sweet, suckling muscles pulling at his swollen cock. Every powerful jerk of his hips pulled an eager noise from Valvatorez, and it made him grit his teeth and give the soft, bubbly ass in his palms a firm squeeze and spread them further apart so he could pull his Lord’s body further down the fat girth of his cock.    
  
“Hungry, aren’t you, my Lord?” he growled out, pausing his rapid thrusting to instead hold Val down on his cock, grinding his hips in slow, languid movements to give the vampire a moment to catch his breath. Swollen pink lips finally broke from their tight seal around the bruised skin of Fenrich’s neck, Valvatorez’ head throwing back and loudly swallowing down the drool that hadn’t slid down his Vassal’s clavicle from his salivating mouth.    
  
“Yes!” Valvatorez wheedled out, voice broken and high with moans he was having trouble suppressing between gasps of air. He burned. He felt  _ alive _ , his insides stuffed full and growing even more the longer Fenrich rolled his hips languidly against him. He knew what was coming next, and it was always his favorite part. He was stretching taut around the swelling knot, nearly enough to tie him but still managing to slip past the tight catch of his rim. 

 

“You could bite, you know.” the werewolf grunted, trying to keep himself from losing control too quickly. It was fruitless to say, he knew, but just the thought of it was enough to rip a sob from the vampire’s chest, followed by a sharp inhale when Fenrich finally pushed fully into the warm clutch of his body and then stayed there- tying them together and allowing only for the vampire to wriggle and push his hips against his servant’s. A small shift, and Valvatorez was letting loose a low, near-animalistic groan and dropping his head back down to clamp his lips and teeth over Fenrich’s pulse again. He was so deep, satisfying the itch inside him like nobody else could.    
  
Valvatorez suckled wetly and loudly at the skin,the rest of his body trembling like a leaf and feeling heavy and hot. Fenrich wrapped one strong arm around his Lord’s lower back, holding him up while his newly-freed hand slipped along the vampire’s skin until he could curl his fingers around the drooling cock pulsing between milky white, deceptively strong thighs. Valvatorez could only moan brokenly against Fenrich’s skin and roll his hips up into the hot palm, slick with his own precome. He was close, so  _ close _ , and the werewolf knew it. He was breathing fast and shallow, holding out to serve his Lord first and take his reward after. The teeth were set so hard in his neck, but still Valvatorez refused to properly bite him. 

 

So, instead, Fenrich ducked down and viciously bit into the skin at the junction between Val’s neck and shoulder. White exploded in sharp bursts behind the vampire’s eyes and his toes curled as an intense, almost _ painful _ orgasm was taken from him. His body jerked and seized in short bursts, loud cries of his vassal’s name flying from his lips when he once again threw his head back in his frantic effort to chase his orgasm as long as possible. 

 

The hot, soft walls of Valvatorez’ body clenched tightly around Fenrich’s dick in waves, making him groan as he tried valiantly to thrust harder into him, but the tie was unyielding. It was the smallest thing that did him in- as his Lord went boneless in his arms and his hands relinquished their sharp nails from his skin, and instead moved up to tangle in the wild, soft  _ mane _ just at the base of his neck- and the feeling of sharp nails scratching so delicately at the base of his scalp was enough. 

 

Fenrich’s hips pushed forward, unrelenting until he couldn’t shove Valvatorez any harder against the wall, holding him there as thick, warm cum filled him until he was sure he couldn’t be filled any more. They stood there for a moment afterward, both breathing heavily and trying to keep from moving until they could feel their limbs again. That happened a bit quicker than the wolf’s knot deflating enough to untie them, and so he carefully lowered them to the ground and adjusted them so Valvatorez was sitting comfortably in his lap. They didn’t talk, just exchanged sated, slow kisses until the vampire finally lifted himself off his servant with more effort than he thought should be necessary. But Fenrich did that. He made him weak.    
  


“Thank you, Fenrich.” he breathed, eyes closing and hands moving to cup Fenrich’s face between them as he leaned forward and rested his forehead against the other’s. He heard a small chuckle, and easily returned the kiss pressed to his lips. 

 

“Of course…” the wolf breathed against him, and when Valvatorez pulled back enough to see his vassal’s face, he was met with a smirk much softer than the one he used around others, and a warm sincerity in his golden eyes. 

 

“All is for my Lord.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for TyrantRhys~


End file.
